invisible
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: brennan trys to drink someone out of her thought
1. invisible

I dont own Bones

* * *

Brennan sat in her office. It was late. She should be home, like the others. Instead here she was, sitting on her couch in her office. She didnt want to go home. She was alone when she want home, even though she was alone right now, she wasnt. She had her bones. They never betrayed her. Always there when she needs something to take her mind off him. She sighed getting up and looking at the clock on her computer, not as late as she though.

She drove home and walked into her dark, empty apparment. Sighing she turned on the light and put her bag down and walked to the bed room and changed putting on a cami and short shorts that read Angel acrossed the butt from Angela. Walking into the kitchen she heard a car go by and hoped it was his, it wasnt. Pouring herself a glass of wine she walked back to the living room. She turned on her cd player and sat down.

_She can't see the way your eyes,  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by_

Brennan sang alone with the song she had played over a hundred times in the past week. As she sang she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the wine bottle and walked back out to the living room. She was going to drink him from her mind again tonight then go to work and act like nothing was wrong.

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

She sang as she downed her third glass when some one knocked on her door. She knew who it was. Only one person came this late. She answered by turning up the music.

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

Booth stood on the other side of Brennan's door with Thai food. He sighed hearing her sing. She had started doing this when she found out he and Cam where getting married. The only reason Booth was still with Cam and marring her was because she was pregnant. Brennan didnt listen to him. She stop talking to him. He knew he hurt her.

_Theres a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do_

And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

Brennan knew he was there, that he wasnt going to go away until she opened the door. Downing another glass she walked to the door, more like stummbled. Opening the door she turns away and walks over to the wine bottle and picked it up, forgetting the glass now. Booth sighed. He hated seeing her like this. He was lossing his best friend and he didnt know how to help.

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes  
And make you realize.

Brennan loved Booth. She was going to tell him that, before she found out he got back with Cam because she was having his child. She lost her best friend. She couldnt look or talk to him with out wanting to cry. Thats why she drank. It helped take the pain away. Only if he knew how much she needed him.

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible  
(oh oh yeah)  
She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile_

Booth couldnt take seeing her like this. He grabbed the bottle and she fall trying to get it back.

"No Bones." Booth said with hurt and sadness in his voice. "I'm not letting you do this to yourself."

Brennan looked up to him, into his eyes and she slowly turned sober, or thats how she felt. "Why do you care? You dont need me any longer."

Brennan said looking away. Booth kneeled down in front of her. "I need you. Your my best friend. Why would you think I didnt need you?"

Brennans only answer was "To you I'm invisible."


	2. Teardrops on my guitar

I dont own Bones

This was only going to be a one shot. But because I got so many people telling me they wanted more, I'll give you more.

* * *

_Brennans only answer was "To you I'm invisible."_

Booth looked at Bones. Shock and hurt visible in his eyes along with with face. He didnt know what to say. 'How could she think she's invisible to me?' He thought to himself as he looked to the cring woman in front of him.

He rarely saw Brennan cry. And when she did, he knew she was really hurt. He never wanted to hurt her, he didnt know he had until Angela told him she started drinking, and coming to work drunk.

Brennan had pulled herself from the partnership and told Zach to go out with Booth. Zach listened, knowing why she had done this. He hated seeing her hurt. She sat in her office when ever Booth came to the lab.

He saw her come out of her office once, she almost fall. She had a water bottle in her hand, with what he thought was water until he saw Angela ran over to her with tears in her eyes. Angela ripped the bottle from Brennans hands and poured the 'water' out.

Now she was drinking at work. This wasnt Brennan. Thats when he knew he had to do something to help his best friend, or he would loss her for good with no hope of getting her back.

Booth didnt think she would go this far, but she had. For the first time after stepping into her apparment he looked around. Boxes sat off to the side with names on them. The first one he saw was for him, with a letter.

"Bones, whats going on?" He asked, hoping she wasnt going to say what he was thinking. He looked over to the table and there sitting next to the empty wine glass was a gun.

"I'm invisible." She said again, wipping her eyes. "I have no family, friends. Or job." Brennan licked her lips. "Your box is over there, take it with you when you leave." Brennan said trying to get up.

"I'm not leaving." Booth said reaching for the gun. "I'm not letting you kill yourself. You have family, friends and a job." Booth said, tears froming in her eyes.

"Cam fired me." Brennan said as they tears started again. "I have nothing." She reached for the gun. "Everything I wanted out of live is gone. Along with things I didnt know I wanted until it was too late."

Brennan sat back. "Leave. Booth. Just leave. Go be with your family." Brennan said walking, well stumbling to the bedroom. Booth sat there. He could hear her cring all night.

Once morning came he was still there, sitting where he was last night. He hear her wake up, and start cring again, this time she was singing and cring. The shower never turned on. But soon Brennan was walking into the living room with a photo of her and booth. They both looked so happy together.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

His arms around her. A smile on her face, he was laughing. Zach could be seen in the back. She hadnt noticed Booth in her living room. The song was the different from the one the night before. But by the same person. 'Teardrops on my Guitar' Brennan's voice as softer, sweeter then Taylor Swift's.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

The song fit her perfectly. All she had to do was change the name from Drew to Booth and it would be her life. Brennan kept on singing, pouring her heart and soul into.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  


Brennan had learned to hid how she felt, but when alone, she felt all her feels for booth show, but right now she wasnt alone. He was seeing everything she was when he was gone, her love, hurt, heartbreak.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

She fell to the floor cring and singing. Not missing a word. He saw her heartbreaking in her eyes as she dropped the photo and the glass broke. That made the tears come faster. The photo fall from the frame along with another note. It was on a page ripped from a book, covered in dirt.

_Booth looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

She cried ending the song. She changed Drew to Booth. Booth took the note and looked one last time at Brennan and walked out the door. Leaving her there with her broken heart.


	3. How could you hurt me like this

I dont own Bones or any of the songs used.

This was only going to be a one shot. But because I got so many people telling me they wanted more, I'll give you more.

* * *

_She cried ending the song. She changed Drew to Booth. Booth took the note and looked one last time at Brennan and walked out the door. Leaving her there with her broken heart._

Booth had'nt heard from Brennan in days and was starting to worry, as was Angela. Booth sighed walking into her office. Brennan had lied. Cam never fired, she wanted to help Brennan more then anyone wanted to help her.

He sighed as his past memories of _his_ Bones flooded his mind. The the late nights sitting at the desk with him on the couch waiting to go get pie. Or him walking in in the morning to find her sleeping on the couch.

Late night take out at her place. Paper work, coffee on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.

Cam walked up behind Booth and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Bones" He said softly closing his eyes as he turned in her arms. He did this everytime they hugged. He would rather be hugging Brennan than Cam.

"BOOOOOOTH!" Angela said running down the hall. She had just gotten a call from the hospital. Brennan was there, in the ICU.

The hospital called when one of Brennan's neighbors heard a gunshot.

Booth turned to face her. Seeing the tears in her eyes along with the tear marks on her cheeks, he knew it was about Brennan.

"What happen?" Booth asked hoping his worst fear would not come ture. Angela stopped trying to find the words to tell him

"She...She..." Angela couldnt say it. She feel to her knees crying and Booth knew right away.

He paled and pulled away from Cam and ran, he needed to find out what happened to **HIS **Bones.

Brennan was sitting in her apartment. She saw him leave without saying anything to her. She sighed knowing she couldnt live like this any longer. Getting up she grabbed the gun he had left sitting on the table.

Sighing she sat on the couch and put the gun to her head. "I love you Seeley Booth. So much its killing me." She closed her eyes and put the gun to her head, holding a photo of her and Booth to her chest and a note on the table saying. "I'll love him until my dieing breathe."

With that she pulled the triger and fall back, taking her last breathe.

I know its short, but I didnt know what song would fit here. Ummm Song ideas for the next chap. would be nice.


	4. Remebering Temperance

I dont own Bones or any of the songs used.

Ok, so I'm changing the turn out. So I lied in the last chapter. SORRY Ash2112 for changing it on you!

all the underlined writing is Brennan from heaven. If noone got that.

thanks moosemer11 for the song.

* * *

He tossed and turned in his sleep. Well trying to sleep. It's been a month since he stood at the grave with her friends and watched them lower her into the cold ground as it started snowing. "She most so cold." He said to himself getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen for another beer.

He had called it off with Cam when he found out she had killed herself. He couldnt take being with someone he didnt love when the one person he couldnt live without was died. All because of him.

He was only trying to do the right thing when Cam told him she was pregnant. The child wasnt even his. Looking at the clock it was only 2 am.

_Woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past  
Two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days  
Leaning now into the breeze_

He started to drink after work. No longer seeing Parker. He wanted too, but couldnt. Every time Parker saw him he asked where Dr. Bones was and when he could see her. It hurt him too much to have to tell him every time that she was in heaven, even though she didnt believe in heaven he had to so he could see her again once it was his time.

_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs  
Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs  
She led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

He walked the diner as tears filled his eyes seeing their table. He hasnt been there since. He couldnt. The pie was no longer as sweet, the coffee as good. He couldnt even look at it with out her coming to mind. Same with Wong Foo's. Everyone tryed to help him forget her, but he didnt want too.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling  
I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

He was going to marry her one day. He knew he could and would never marry Cam. It was just a cover. He wanted to let Bones the turth from the start. That it was for a case and that she couldnt be part of this one because she was the one the gang was after because of **him.** She's all he thinks about, awake and in sleep.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut_

Brennan never believe in love. Angela and Booth tryed to show her that ther is love. She needed to believe in love, but when she did it was too late. She hid behind the cold and unfeeling mask she wore everyday. But Angela and Booth knew better. They saw the love in her eyes when she saw, heard him. Her smile was bigger and bright when he was with her. He was everything she needed and wanted but she would never tell him.

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside_

He went to her place almost everynight with take out. Hoping to wake for this nightmare. The neighbors would watch him, feeling for the poor man. They all knew who he was. They hated seeing such a sweet good looking guy sitting on the floor in front of her door crying. everyone could see his heart was breaking and there was no way to fix it. She had left him broken. Just like everyone who left her, left her broken. But this seemed to be different. Yeah, he missed her and it broke his heart walking into her lab every day with out her. But his tears were those of sadness and something else. He had promised to be there for her, take care of her and save her. But he couldnt save her, not this time.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling  
I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

He would call her cell just to hear her voice on the voice mail. He walked around with a photo of her. One of his favorites. It was of the two of them. They both looked happy, her more then she usally did around Christmas. She was smiling from ear to ear. On days he was too drunk to remeber she was dead he would walk around asking if anyone had seen her. He was going to marry her, not Cam. The thing with Cam was lie, but it had gone too far and now it was too late to take it back.

_The neighbor said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now  
That all of these clouds are following me  
In my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

He knew she was gone yet everynight he sat on her door step. It rained the night she died. And the next day and almost everyday since. Its been a week since they laid Brennan to rest next to her mother. He walked the streets, heading to her grave. He looked up. There was one white cloud, and it seemed to be following him. **She doesnt believe in God or heaven, but i know she's there, waiting for me.** He thought to himself as he looked from the clouds to the gray stone in front of him.

**Temperance Faith 'Bones' Brennan**

**1976-2008**

**a great anthropologist, writer, but most of all friend. May she never be forgotten by those who hold her cloest to their hearts.**

Booth and Angela had writen it together. He wanted to just put Bones, but he knew only a few knew only a few would know who it was if it only rea Bones so they put her full name.

_I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair  
And out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head_

Brennan watched Booth. She felt pain that she never felt before. She didnt want to hurt him, but she had and there was nothing she could do now. It was over and done with. Tears slipped from her eyes as she watched the only man she truthly ever love go on with his life with his heart broken. 

Sure, she knew the truth now, but if she had known than. None of this would have happened. 

"I'm not coming home. I know what I did was terrible. I'm too terrified to speak. But thats what you would expext from me. I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt." Tempe said watching Booth as she listened to his thoughts. They were always about her.

Booth sighed as it started raining. But it seemed to only be around him. There where Brennans tears falling on him. "Now the rain is washing you from my hair, and out of my mind." He said looking up. "But I dont want that."

"I'm keeping an eye on the world, my world. You, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Parker, and even Cam. Along with Russ and my dad." Tempe said closing her eyes. "I'm so many thousands of feet off the ground, in the place I said I never believed in. How did I get here? Will you one day come here and be with me again? I dont want to be alone. I'm over you, watching everything. I'm at home. Waiting for you."

_I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home_

"I guess I should go home now Bones. Its not reall home anymore. Nothing is home if your not there. Sorry it took you diying for me to say it. I love you, temperance. Always have and always will. Wait for me. I'll be coming home to you one day." He sighed wipping his eyes as the tears fromed.

"I'll be back the same time tomorrow. Just like everyday." He bent down and kissed the smooth surface of the gray stone. He turned and walked off into the sunset. Never seeing Angela standing under the tree with tears falling from her eyes as she heard Booth say he loved Bones for the first and last time.


End file.
